drabbles that detail heartbreak
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: -we'll detail their heartbreak with marks on a wall and ticks on a clock.
1. domteddy

**These are my drabbles from the drabbletag over at the NGF's forum.**

**So, dedicated to them.**

**Pairing:** Dominique/Teddy **Prompt:** Bookworm

* * *

><p>She never really wanted to become one, y'know, a bookworm, because Rose had already done that, and so had Lucy and they had other talents as well (something more impressive than just reading).<p>

But there was something comforting about reading a book filled with princes and fairytales and white picket fences, something that made her feel like it did happen (maybe not to her, of course not) but it did happen to some people (like her sister and Teddy).

.

He'd always been fascinated by her- she was loud and exuberant with James and Roxanne and Molly but could just as easily shut herself away with a good book and enough light to read by. He noticed (anyone would, it wasn't just him noticing this stuff, right?) that she always read books with a happily ever after, with princes and all that. She never seemed to want one, but she always seemed to be looking, tearing out boy's hearts like she thought she saw something in them, but it turned out to be a fake.

Y'know, he thinks that maybe one day he'll have the courage to break up with her sister and go after her.

_Maybe._

_._

Day by day her books change, turning from wonderful fantasies to horror stories, anything that gets her away happily ever afters. She doesn't stop reading, he never expected her to, but something's gone. She's not reading, not really, just looking. Watching the words on the page go past as if they never stopped in the first place.

It turns out that he's not as brave as those princes, not really. He's not one of her fairytales, and he probably never will be, because bookworm that she is, she knows what they're like.

And they're nothing like him.


	2. jamesdom

**pairing;** DominiqueJames

**prompt;** riveted

He finds her alone at the back of the stands, hidden in the shadows behind glittering tears. She doesn't look up or even so much as move but he knows she hears him. He can't bear the pain that hunches her shoulder and if _he_ can't, what hope does she have?

"I'm fine, James," and her voice is fire and honey and a perfect mirror of the hurt that fills the world when she's away.

When the party finished (with glitter and fireworks and brightbright lights) he couldn't bear to stay and just started running because for the whole damn night it was _her_ on his mind (just like it always is) and it scares him. He could watch her his whole life and he wouldn't once take his eyes off.

But she got there first (the little secluded spot under the trees) and now he's left to stare at her, losing all thoughts of leaving. She stays silent and he can pretend to the end of the Earth but she'll never be his, because she'll never be whole again (and oh, how he wishes he could help her somehow).

"Dom." It's only her name but somehow it feels like a promise -_I'm your best friend, I won't ever leave_- and he wishes she would understand.

He can't look away and right now he doesn't care she's not his, he watches her like nothing else exists because darling, _nothing else does._


	3. lilylysander

**Love- LilyLysander**

* * *

><p>i. laugh<p>

It begins with a laugh.

She smiles and he's drawn to the fairydust glittering on her cheek and the happiness sparkling in her eyes. She holds out her hand and he pulls her forward, spinning her around in a whirl of blurred colours && shining lights. He smiles at her shocked expression as they start to spin faster, the starlight glinting off her eyes.

She starts to laugh, so hard she can barely breathe, but who needs air when you're living on happiness?

ii. like

She comes to his house every day of the holidays, climbing through his window and sitting on the end of his bed as he potters around, moving books and paper, until he finds his bag, then they set off on an adventure that could take them anywhere. Sometimes they end up in London, and sometimes in forests (pretending to study the animals, while really studying each other).

She learns to like this routine.

iii. love

It ends with love.

She's kissing him and he's kissing her back, in the middle of London, with everyone watching, but that doesn't matter. She's in love and so is he, and nothing is ever going to stop them.

She's in love, and maybe it won't last forever, but it's good enough for right now.


	4. lilyteddy

**LilyTeddy**

**Quidditch, Rain, Smile, Stormier**

* * *

><p>He can see her through the rain, staring out at the vaguely green expanse that once was a Quidditch pitch. He can see her hair plastered to her head, even though she could probably stop the rain if she wanted to. She's perched sideways on a broom, her toes a few feet above the ground. He walks over to her and tugs on her ankle, not even close to pulling her off (not with all that grace).<p>

She looks down at him, the rain dripping off her forehead and onto his. He motions for her to come down, and she drifts towards him, the smile sliding off her face and little rivulets of rain running down her cheek. He opens his mouth, but closes it again, at a loss for the words she needs to hear.

"Lils…" he whispers, barely audible over the storm. "I- I'm sorry."

Her expression darkens and she starts to drift away from him, her stormy eyes hardening as she moves further and further away.

"Lily." He calls, but she's already gone, shooting off into the darkness, a shadow of the light she used to be.

.

She flies as fast and as far as she can, the rain hammering into her skull and driving out images of blue hair and crooked smiles.

.

He starts running, his feet pounding into the sodden earth, the splashes of mud streaking out behind him.

.

She doesn't know when she starts crying, but it's somewhere between the lake and the forest, and it's a flood of _despair_ and _hate_ and _emptiness_.

.

He doesn't know when he started dying, but it was sometime between when _he left _and _she didn't care_.

.

She doesn't know what brings her there, but she flies straight towards the middle of the forest, catapulting her way through the trees and getting tangled in the bushes that scrape her bare arms as she passes.

.

He knows exactly where she's going, and he starts to run faster, the breath burning his lungs and the pain burning a hole in his heart.

.

They collide in a tangle of rain and dirt, him catching her before she hits the ground. She punches his nose and he drops her on the dirt, reeling back. She starts screaming at him, a mix of sobbing and crying and yelling. He starts walking towards her, before he's running and then he picks her off the ground and kisses her, a mix of rain and regret and _I'm sorry_. She goes to punch him in the face again, but her hands end up cupped around his cheeks and her mouth on his.

He smiles, the storm raging around them and the fire burning inside.


	5. mollyscorpiusrose

**pairing; MollyScorpiusRose**

**prompt; "Grow up, Scorpius." ****"Sure, as soon as you get that stick out of your ass, Weasley."**

* * *

><p>"Grow up," she says, in the voice that everyone knows means she's joking.<p>

"Sure," he calls back across the hall, "like that'll ever happen," and then he gives his trademark smirk, the one that could bring down buildings if he bloody well tried (you never know, he probably has).

They fight, but alwaysalways in public, because when everyone's watching, suddenly it's not so real anymore. If it's in public, everyone can see and neither of them can cry (_she would never _dream_ of crying in public_).

"Grow up, Scorpius." She calls again, flipping her hair back and walking away.

"Sure," he replies, "as soon as you get that stick out of your ass, Weasley," he whispers the last part, making it something a lot more real than it was ever meant to be.

.

Rose does her best to stop them fighting, but {ohso_secretly_} she wants them to fight. Wants to show the world these two are just not meant for each other. Maybe they insult each other with laughs and smiles, but Rose knows that deep down they really do want to hurt the other, cut the other so words can never bring them back. She can see, but she's not sure anyone else can.

.

"Grow up, Scorpius," Molly screams, in the voice that makes everyone think _suddenly she's not joking anymore_.

"Sure," he whispers (desperately trying to keep on top of it), "If your highness commands it."

They start to hurl insults at each other, giving up on whispering or subtlety or merely flinging them, desperately trying to hurt the other in front of everyone else, so maybe they won't turn out on the bottom.

.

Rose can't help but comfort her, when (at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night) Molly is left crying on the floor. She's meant to take advantage of this (go over to Scorpius and seduce him, like she's been trying to do for _forever_), but it's Molly, her best friend (and yes, she's hurt by the boy who was meant to be Rose's) and she can't leave her all alone.

Not now.

Not even for Scorpius.


	6. lilyteddyvictoire

**pairing:** VictoireTeddyLily **prompt:** burnt

* * *

><p>Everyone knows it hurt, but no one knew <em>just how much.<em>

She shouldn't have expected to have it all. She was his second (never-ever _first_) and she would just have to live like that.

Appropriate, don't you think? Lily Luna (the girl in flames) was now scorched and burnt, almost broken by the heat of the flames she just couldn't control.

They (teddybloodyvic) were meant to be a _happily ever after_ darling, with you in the background, growing smaller and smaller in the picture (-perfect portrait) that was his life.

Your flames (as **pathetic** as they might be) still managed to burn their way through to Victoire's heart, and now she's left wondering what happened to what was meant to be perfect.

You're breaking, watching the **everything** between them that really should have been nothing.

He's hoping (hoping the roof doesn't fall down, and hoping you were lying about when you said _hate_).

&& she's burning, left behind in a fire she didn't start and a catastrophe she didn't expect.


	7. mollyteddy

**Pairing:** Molly/Teddy; **Prompt:** Travel the world

* * *

><p>"You know I always wanted to travel the world," she says, hoping he doesn't do anything stupid, like look at her.<p>

He doesn't and she sighs in relief. She's not going to cry, not today.

"Somehow I always thought you'd be back," he says, tilting his head and still not meeting her eyes.

"Maybe I'll visit," she whispers, but they both know she won't.

They both know she's leaving for good, off to a townhouse in Paris, or a boat on the Nile, or even a small cottage somewhere in Spain.

She opens the door and steps onto the plane, strapping on a pair of goggles and a scarf.

She's already starting the engine by the time he looks at her, finally meeting her eyes with an expression neither know what to do with.

"Maybe I'll visit," he echoes, closing his eyes as the propellers blow dust into his face.

They both know he won't.


	8. teddylouislily

**TeddyLouisLily**

**Shreds of Ice**

* * *

><p><em>Teddy<em>

You always were an outcast, but for some reason your family accepted you with open arms and no questions. The congratulated you when you started dating Victoire, and maybe your smile was strained, and maybe your voice hurt from the ohso fake laughing, but you tried, didn't you?

You tried to love her, just like you were supposed to, but every time you looked at her it hurt because your heart (full of love and all that) cracked a little.

One day you'll have a hole in your chest just big enough to see through and when she looks there she'll see shreds of ice, slowly freezing you from the inside out.

~:~

_Louis_

You were always an outcast, best friends with Rose and Lily, but they had Scorpius and Teddy respectively, so you were left behind.

And now you've fallen in love with her, with Lily, with a girl who is far too fiery for her own good (and far too related for _anyone's_).

She might be burning up, and almostalmost at breaking point (everyone knows she'll just explode) but your not hot at all, filled with pain that isn't anything but shreds of ice slowly killing your form the inside.

~:~

_Lily_

You're meant to be his best friend and hers too (bloody _princessperfect_ Victoire), not hate them both.

You don't hate them, not really, but it's easier if you do (oh, so much easier to just pretend) because then you won't have to deal with any of it. Not her, with the prince who was destined for Lily, and certainly not him, not the beautiful boy with blue hair and a crooked smile.

You see the way Louis looks at you and you hate it because Rose&James wasn't wrong, but this just is, okay?

You never wanted to be a hypocrite, but somehow you are, hating it when he looks at you and hoping against hope prince charming (the real one) will come.

He won't darling, and even though you scorn fairytales and princes, one day you wish yours would come (flicking his blue hair and smiling that crooked smile).

Your heart is shreds of ice that once were fire, and you can feel it getting too much, far too much, and so maybe one day you'll freeze over, leaving behind a shell of pain and loss and little pieces of cracked ice, still curved at the top and pointed at the bottom (a perfectly shaped heart, just like yours should have been).


	9. teddyroxannescorpius

**TeddyRoxanneScorpius**

* * *

><p>i. roxanne<p>

if she died right now (and forever ceased to exist), she'd be happy because here there's no one but them, with her body tangled in his and their hearts pounding as fast as she wishes she could run away.

ii. teddy

he's comfort, giving her everything she ever needed, holding her tight and understanding like no one else can. maybe though, she needs space, space to grow and space to cool down, and he isn't giving her anything, not really.

iii. scorpius

he's passion, giving her everything she never wanted and nothing she needs. he's the kind of fire that consumes her soul, but she's happy enough because he's the kind of fire that will keep her warm at night when she just wants to forget.

iv. collision

they're all heading towards that one moment when the spark will be lit and she'll have to choose between the two people she couldn't ever live without. but right now they don't care because she loves them both more than anything (even if one will burn her and the other will take away her freedom). she's found the two she's been waiting for, and she's content to stay, for now.


	10. lilyhugo

LilyHugo

Catastrophe

It was a catastrophe, really. A mess, that _Merlin_ you never wanted to hear of again.

It started with Molly's party, and a little too much alcohol, for both of you. You were struggling to stay upright, and you were both laughing much too hard.

He led you over to the cliff overlooking the water beside Shell Cottage and you both sat down.

You leant against his shoulder and he laid his head against yours.

"You okay, Lils?"

You don't answer, but take his hand and squeeze it gently. He sighs and squeezes back, the air coming out in a huff that promises that one day he won't tolerate you and your impertinence, but you know he will, because he always has and he's not one to change much.

As the fireworks go off and the off-key singing gets louder you two just sit there and watch the ocean. Your legs are freezing but it doesn't matter much because where Hugo holds you you're burning up, and that more than evens it out.

"Lils?" he whispers, carefully wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"Mmm?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. To go to the university."

"What? You accepted? But it's…tomorrow's too soon Hugo. Give me another week. You can't leave me on my own with my family."

"No Lils. Tomorrow's my last day."

You watch him leave, clutching a beer and off to say goodbye to the people you know he'll miss more than you.

"Bye, Hugo." She mutters, taking a sip of her champagne and wishing alcohol really made it all go away.

"Good luck with your next catastrophe."


	11. louisoc

**pairing: **LouisOC **prompt: **'Don't tell me you are sorry cause you are not,'

She laughs, reveling in the moment of sunshine & happiness & whatever else people were meant to like.

"What are you laughing about?" he asks, coming up behind her.

"Oh, y'know, everything." She turns around, putting her arms around him.

Maybe, just maybe, this might…y'know…work.

~:~

"Don't tell me you're sorry, Louis. I'm done with lies."

"Look- I really am sorry, okay? It just…happened."

"It just 'happened'. Really?" She's always been good with sarcasm, using it like a shield to hide behind, away from everyone who wanted to hurt her.

She turns around and walks out the door, with him calling out behind her.

"Don't tell me you're sorry because you're not." She screams out, finallyfinally getting angry, and then she starts running, away from here, away from everywhere.


	12. lucyteddy

**Pairing**: TeddyLucy

**Prompt**: make believe

_A fairy with wings and a forever that doesn't mean anything._

Baby, it's all make-believe, remember? You know that right? That you're just for show and all (because you're not beautiful or anything), and you're just the make-believe, filling in until the _real_ princess comes along.

Aptly named, don't you think?

_M a k e - b e l i e v e._

(Oh, how you wish you could make _him_ believe.)

It's a mix of forever and a longing for a now that _means something_ (because your present don't mean a thing, does it?).

You're make-believe is a little twisted and a little skewed (not at all like Lorcan's fairytale dreaming), but at least _you're_ the princess (_not the mistress_). His make-believe is about beautiful lilies and sweetsweet victories (getting it now?).

You're just a dream to him, and if you were strong you'd say he was a nightmare, but you'll never_ever_ be like that (like Molly or Rose), so he's still the perfect dream to you.

You're still clutching to that make-believe that he'll choose you over those pretty flowers and grand conquests.


	13. mollyscor

MollyScorpius France

He knew she had always wanted to go to France (who wouldn't, really?), but maybe he always thought it would be _him_ holding her hand and walking through Paris.

Now he sees the photos (not sent to him, she's not that cruel) addressed to the whole family, of her and Lysander and Dominique.

She always looks a _little out of place_ and a _little bit sad_ (and he sees the regret etched into her face) and the whole family pretends they know why he isn't there with them (_with her_).

He comes over for dinner every night and watches from the back as the trio's heads appear in the fire, but he never laughs and he never comes out, even when he sees her eyes searching the room for him. No one mentions it anymore (it's like a taboo, see) and no one questions him when he leaves one day for Romania and Rose and the girl that could have been his. He holds her and stays with her and pretends that _holidays in_ _France_ don't exist (and neither does Molly). He forgets the girl who will never forget him, because he always thought it would be _him_ holding her hand and walking through Paris (and maybe she did too), but it's not, _because somehow it just didn't work out._


	14. OClysandermolly

**OCLysanderMolly~ oracle**

* * *

><p>She's no oracle, she couldn't predict <span>disaster<span> (and yeah, no one else could either, but wasn't she _supposed_ to see the end? I mean it's her relationship- isn't she supposed to have doubts?).

Everyone said she was too confident, too confident in him and _far _too confident in herself.

But, you guess Molly always was. She set her sights on Aden Finnigan, and she ensnared him in her beautiful claws (just like you, really) but she was no oracle. She had her doubts, couldn't see their relationship working, couldn't see it ending out perfect, but it did, and no one expected it, not even you (but you're just in denial, aren't you?).

She didn't see it working, but when it did she became far too confident, and that's why she didn't see the end coming until she was left lying on the floor with tears in her eyes and pieces of her heart scattered across the floor, with less than a minute's warning.

She's no oracle, because she couldn't see the beginning, and even when they were almost over, she couldn't see the end.

She's no oracle, because she also couldn't see the beginning of you two, but you really are an oracle, and you can't ever see it ending.


End file.
